Candlekeep
| name = Candlekeep | aliases = | size = | capital = | area = Sword Coast | ruler1 = Ulraunt | ruleryear1 = 1372 | rulertype = Keeper of the Tomes | government = | population = | races = | religion = Oghma, Milil, Deneir, Gond | imports = Books | exports = Knowledge | alignment = Neutral | inhabitants = yes | organizations = | source = Volo's Guide to the Sword Coast | page = 32-33 }} Candlekeep is a many towered fortress library that stands on a crag, looking down upon the Sea of Swords. The library is filled with books and scrolls of knowledge, and it was the home of the great seer Alaundo, who foresaw the coming of the Bhaalspawn. To gain entry to the halls of wisdom, a visitor must gift the library collection with a new tome of immense value. - Some say as much as 10,000gp or even more The shrewd gatekeepers accept tomes of no less than 1,000gp. The path to Candlekeep is called the Way of the Lion. History Although some sources state that Candlekeep was originally the citadel of Alaundo, grew around his small and humble tower, the keep actually predates the seer by some hundred years, having been founded in c. -200 DR. In 75 DR, Alaundo arrived in Candlekeep to study the writings kept there and got a reputation for his visions into the future. Legends say that he foresaw his own demise, and journeyed to Candlekeep to donate his records. He died the year after. By 82 DR, the sages had become so impressed by the accuracy of his predictions that they assigned thirty monks to a never-ending "Chant of the Unfulfilled Prophecies". The Monks of Candlekeep The Avowed is the name the monks of Candlekeep call themselves. As of 1372 DR, the Avowed are ruled by the Keeper of the Tomes, Ulraunt, and his assistant, First Reader Tethtoril. The small community of monks and scholars residing in Candlekeep mainly favors Oghma, the god of knowledge, as well as the deities Deneir, Gond, and Milil. Appearances * Candlekeep is the starting location for the protagonist in the CRPG Baldur's Gate. Likewise, it is the starting point for the novel based on the game. * In Crucible: The Trial of Cyric the Mad, Candlekeep is besieged by followers of Cyric as they strive to obtain the Cyrinishad carried by the paladin Gwydion Fleetfoot. * In The Lost Library of Cormanthyr, Candlekeep is the seat of an expedition to seek the lost library of Cormanthyr led by Baylee Arnvold. * In the Neverwinter Nights 2 expansion pack, Mask of the Betrayer, the developers developed a new Prestige class for players called the Arcane Scholar of Candlekeep, which allowed a spellcasting character to better focus their metamagic. Images Candlekeep crest.png|Candlekeep Crest artwork by Thomas Love, inspired by Volo's Map Gorion3.png|Gorion and Abdel Adrian leave Candlekeep along the Way of the Lion candlekeep artwork.jpg|Candlekeep at night. References Further Reading * External Links * Candlekeep is a website for dedicated collecting, discussing, and sharing of Forgotten Realms lore. de:Kerzenburg Category:Fortresses Category:Libraries Category:Locations in the Western Heartlands Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Settlements on the Sword Coast